Orthodontic braces consist of a metal or ceramic bracket attached to each tooth as well as an arch wire that runs from bracket to bracket. The braces exert a constant pressure on the teeth which over time moves teeth into their proper positions. Dental flossing is considered part of a good oral hygiene regiment. Cleaning between the teeth once or twice a day with dental floss removes plaque from between the teeth in areas where a tooth brush can't reach. Flossing is considered essential in preventing periodontal (gum) disease and decay.
Conventional flossing involves, for example, breaking off about 18 inches of floss and winding most of it around one of the middle fingers. The remaining floss is wound around the same finger of the opposite hand. The floss is held tightly between the thumbs and forefingers and guided between the teeth with a general rubbing motion.
The aforementioned method of flossing is impossible for people that wear braces. The presence of the arch wire prevents the floss from reaching the entire interdental gap.
Accordingly, there is required an appliance which is adapted to be inserted between the teeth and the arch wire and that is able to clamp one end of the floss, instead of one of the user's hands.